The present invention relates to a display device, such as an active-matrix type liquid crystal display device, an electroluminescence array or the like, for example.
An active matrix type display device is, for example, configured TO include a pixel array which is formed by arranging a plurality of pixel rows, each of which includes a plurality of pixels that extend in the x direction, so that the rows are arranged in parallel in the y direction; a scanning drive circuit, which sequentially selects the plurality of pixel rows in response to scanning signals; and a data driver circuit, which supplies display signals to the respective pixels included in at least one pixel row selected in response to a scanning signal.
In such a constitution, to make animated images more vivid at the time of displaying the animated images, several attempts have been made to generate a black display of the whole region of a screen over a plurality of frames by sequentially supplying a display signal to several rows (for example, 4 rows) and, thereafter, by supplying, for example, a single blanking data signal to a plurality (for example, 4) of other neighboring rows that are different from the rows to which the display signal is supplied, and such operations are sequentially repeated.